


Sex Tape

by GallavichGeek13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Cum Play, Gap Filler, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Rimming, Season 11, Sex Tape, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichGeek13/pseuds/GallavichGeek13
Summary: "Wake up, sleepyhead.""Fuck. It's the middle of the day, man...Hey, you want another sex video?"-This is the story of how Ian and Mickey made their first sex tape-
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 27
Kudos: 302





	Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> S11 has been feeding us with the kinky sex lives of Ian and Mickey and I love it. So, after Fiona's HOS episode, we now know Ian and Mickey have a sex tape. With some persuasion from my friend *cough, Andie, cough* I wrote how I figured it went down.

* * *

“I’m so fucking sick of porn being unrealistic.”

Mickey takes another hit of his joint before he passes it to Ian. Their laptop is popped open in-between them, some bareback video playing on the screen to set the mood.

“I’m pretty sure that’s why it’s called porn, Mick. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to confuse reality with porn?”

“So not the point.” He takes the joint back from Ian. Getting free weed samples from Kev and V was a perk of their job he was happy to have.

“Every time I want to jerk off to some guy getting his ass pounded, my only option is to watch some Twink begging for a juiced-up meathead to give it to him.”

“You could try and mute it. Just, focus on the actual fucking.”

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of watching porn? I might as well just grab a mirror and watch myself.”

Ian hands back what’s left of the joint. Mickey takes a final hit before he has to stub out the end to prevent himself from burning his fingers. He puts the butt in the tray beside their bed, finally feeling the effects hit his system.

“Or we could, you know, film our own?”

Fuck. Mickey must be really high. Did Ian just suggest they film themselves fucking?

“Did I just hear you say you want to make a sex tape?” Mickey cocks his right eyebrow in question.

He turns to Ian who casually shrugs his shoulders, acting like what he said was as casual as ‘what do you want for dinner?’

“I mean, not like anyone would see it but us. We could, you know, watch it together.”

Mickey thumbs his bottom lip.

“You ever made one before?”

“No. Well, besides, you know.”

Yeah. Mickey knows. The porno that is out there being watched by god knows who. A moment in his life he doesn’t like to think about. Doesn’t want to remember what happened before and after Ian shared that bit of information with him. Doesn't want his mind to give him visuals of some other guy being with Ian. FUCK!

“Hey. Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, it’s- whatever. It’s in the past and it's not like we can change it.”

Ian takes Mickey’s left hand, running his thumb over Mickey’s wedding band. Ian smiles as the sun shines on the metal. He loves that Mickey never takes it off. Whether he is sleeping or taking a shower, that silver band is always on Mickey’s finger, right where it belongs.

“Yeah well, I’m still sorry, about all of it. About doing it, hurting you like that.”

“Kind of killing my buzz here, Ian.”

“Well. Let’s change that.” Ian shuts the laptop and pushes it to the end of the bed. The over-exaggerated moaning stops and Ian crawls in front of Mickey, grabbing his legs as he pulls them towards his waist, Mickey’s body slides down from the headboard, his back now laying on the mattress.

“Hmm. Now we’re talking.”

Ian leans over and grabs his phone from the bedside table. He turns the camera onto video mode and Mickey hears the little ding sound it makes when it starts recording.

“You’re fucking serious? You wanna record us fucking?”

Ian holds the camera in front of Mickey’s face, wanting to capture every minute and facial expression.

“Don’t you want to see what it looks like when my dick pounds into your tight ass? The way you clench around it, taking it all in.”

Ian moves the camera to the front of Mickey’s sweat pants where it records the outline of a perfectly hard dick, up and ready for action.

“Fuck.” Mickey sighs.

“Fine. But I swear if anyone ever sees this, I’m going to kill you myself. Sure there are plenty nine-inch dildos out there that can do what you do.”

“Let’s see about that.”

Ian puts the phone on the bedside table so he has use of both of his hands. He pulls his tank top over his head, a flirtatious smile appearing on Mickey’s face as he does the same. Mickey raises his hips off the bed and shimmies out of his sweatpants, his body suddenly feeling too hot to be clothed. The sight of Mickey naked before him is one Ian will never get tired of seeing. He is in such a rush to take his sweatpants off that they get caught around his ankles, causing him to wobble and fall on his side, the mattress bouncing as he lands. Mickey starts to laugh, louder than he normally would but the weed has now taken full effect.

“Sure you’re up for it tough guy? Can barely hold yourself up.”

“Guess I just need something to hold onto then, don’t I?”

Ian kicks his sweatpants off his legs and crawls towards Mickey, lift his husband's legs and wrapping them around his waist. Ian runs his hands up Mickey’s legs, slowly creeping their way from his ankles, up to his thick thighs, and then curves them around to his ass so he can take one cheek in each hand, giving them a squeeze.

“Hmmm. You like that ass?”

“Fuckin’ love it.”

Mickey sits himself up, his ass still in his husband's hands as he wraps his arms around Ian's neck and pulls him down on top of him for a kiss. Mickey attacks Ian’s mouth, their tongues so wrapped up with one another it's hard to tell whose is whose. The kiss speaks words that can't be spoken - passion. Lust. Want. Need. Without breaking apart, Ian reachers over and grabs the lube. The smell of strawberries suddenly fills their nostrils, replacing the smell of weed that was floating around them. Reluctantly, Ian pulls away. A small whimper escapes Mickey’s lips and the sound goes straight to Ian’s dick. Ian squirts some lube onto his right hand, coating his fingers and then chucking the bottle to the other side of the mattress.

“Time to change camera angles.” Ian wiggles his eyebrows as he leans over to pick up the phone with his left hand and flips the screen so it's looking down. Holding the camera above Mickey, Ian doesn’t know whether to watch what he is doing from the screen or watch Mickey in person. Both sending a thrill of excitement throughout his body.

“Put your feet on the bed, Mick.” Ian shimmies down the bed so his face is level to Mickey’s ass. His mouth begins to salivate as he watches Mickey grab a cheek in each of his hands and pulls them apart, his pink hole on full display for Ian and the camera. He moves the phone right in front of his own face, peeking his eyes over the top so he can see what he is doing in person rather than through the screen. Leaning on his chest and elbows, Ian takes his lubed-up fingers and circles them around Mickey’s entrance.

“You going to keep teasing me or are you actually going to stick em in?”

Without warning, Ian pushes two fingers inside Mickey, surprising him enough to cause his back to arch off the bed.

“Fuck, Ian.”

“So fucking hot. Your ass opening up for me, getting ready to take my dick.”

“Want it. Oh- that’s it.”

Ian looks at the screen, he can see that the lube is glistening and his eyes are focused on the way Mickey is stretching around his fingers.

“Holy shit, Mickey. No porn will ever compare to how fucking hot this is.”

“I guess- Ian, more.”

Ian inserts a third finger at his husband's request.

“I guess, if we ever need more cash, there is always money in porn.”

“No fucking way am I sharing you with anyone.” Ian pulls out all three fingers, feeling pride in the way Mickey deflates at suddenly feeling empty. He gets back on his knees and crawls up Mickey’s body, stopping as his legs straddle either side of Mickey’s shoulders.

“Open.”

Mickey’s eyes hood over as he watches his husband push the base of his dick down so it’s aimed at Mickey’s mouth. Ian moves the camera so Mickey’s face is in the frame, he taps the tip of his dick onto Mickey’s tongue, watching the way precum drips into his mouth as Mickey moans at the taste.

“Close”

As Mickey’s lips wrap around Ian’s tip, his mouth closing around him, so too do his eyes. Ian takes the phone and puts it closer to Mickey’s mouth, the screen filled with pink lush lips and his dick. Nothing else.

“Now do what you do best, and suck.”

Ian pushes his dick into Mickey’s mouth as Mickey raises his head slightly off the pillow. Both motions resulting in Mickey taking all nine inches of Ian into his mouth. Ian pulls back out. He licks his lips as he sees saliva coating his dick, dripping out of either side of Mickey’s mouth.

“So hot. Taking me all in, not even choking because you’re so used to sucking dick.”

Mickey moans in agreement to Ian’s words and the vibration travels all the way up to Ian's dick and into his balls. Ian flips the camera so he can see himself on the screen and moves to get a side angle of Mickey’s face, wanting to see the way his dick vanishes and makes a slight bulge in his throat. Ian can feel himself building up. He knows if he wants a chance at fucking Mickey he needs to stop. He leans his body back so his dick slips out of Mickey’s mouth. He can hear his husband trying to catch his breath, smiling at the way Ian’s dick was cutting off his oxygen supply just enough to mimic the few times Ian has choked him.

Ian crawls backwards on his knees, he flips the camera screen again, making sure it's following down Mickey’s body as Ian bends forward to nip, suck and bit all the way down his chest. He stops as he gets to Mickey’s cock, precum leaking into his public hair from being neglected this whole time. Ian once again flips the camera so he can see himself on the screen, making sure his face is in the shot as he licks at Mickey’s slit like a dog lapping up water. Mickey writhes beneath him as Ian slowly pushes his tongue into Mickey’s slit, opening it up slightly from the pressure.

“I love the way you taste, Mickey.”

Ian looks up and can see the way Mickey is biting his bottom lip in ecstasy. He runs his tongue from the base of Mickey’s dick to the top as if he was making sure his popsicle doesn’t drip as the sun beats down and melts it. Knowing Mickey is on edge just as much as he is, Ian continues marking his husband from head to toe, biting into this hip bone and thighs. He sits back up on his knees, the camera flipped again so it can capture Mickey’s blissed-out face.

“You ready?”

“Show me what you got?”

“Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Mickey follows Ian’s instructions and Ian moves the camera to his dick as he lines it up to Mickey’s hole. Without warning, he slowly begins to push in, wanting to capture every second of his dick getting lost inside his husband. He tilts the camera so he can see Mickey’s ass stretch and clench around him as he keeps pushing forward. Lube seeping out as Ian’s dick thrusts in.

“One of these days, I’m going to plug your ass with my cum inside - Fuck you’re so tight Mickey. And then - oh shit. I’m going, I'm going to fuck you again with your ass dripping cum around me.”

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Gahhh"

Ian bottoms out, his hipbone flush against Mickey's ass. He looks down at the camera screen and then slowly begins to pull out, watching as his dick is captured on film leaving his husband's ass as it records the sweet moans of pleasure leaving Mickey's lips. With only the tip still inside, Ian pushes back in. He moves the camera up to get Mickey’s face, the way sweat droplets are forming on his forehead, how his eyes are closed in pleasure, and his perfect lips are swollen from sucking, kissing, and biting. He keeps recording Mickey’s face as he changes angles so his next thrust hits his prostate.

“Fuck, Ian. That’s the spot.”

Mickey grabs at their bedsheets, his knuckles turning white from gripping them so tightly. The silent 'oh' on Mickey’s face is pushing Ian close to the edge, proud to be bringing so much pleasure to his husband. Mickey moves his hand down to his dick, precum dripping onto his chest, straining to be touched so he can shoot his load and get the release his body is so desperately chasing.

“Ian, please. I need to come.”

“Come first. I’ll hold it.”

Ian moves the camera so he can see Mickey’s face and dick in the shot, watching as Mickey strokes himself, rubbing his thumb over his slit each time he reaches the top, and then smearing the precum down over himself as his hand strokes back down to his base. Ian doesn’t stop thrusting, but he slows them down, matching his thrusts to Mickey’s stokes.

“Ian, oh fuck, Ian.”

Mickey comes, shooting white streaks of cum over his chest, one of which reaching as high as his left nipple. His strokes slow down as his body relaxes at finally getting the release it had building up inside of him. Ian can’t hold it much longer. Mickey’s moans are music to his ears and the way he clenched around Ian’s dick when he came almost tipped him over the edge.

“Mickey.”

“Do it, fill me up, Ian.”

“Oh shit, Fuck.”

Ian quickly remembers the camera in his hand and moves it down to his dick to capture the moment he comes inside his husband's ass. That is the money shot after all. He watches as his dick pulses, cum slowly dripping out around his dick. He pushes a few more times inside as he shoots his load, draining himself to the point of being empty.

“Mickey, when I pull out, I want you to cover your ass with your hand.”

“What? Why?”

“Just, trust me okay.”

Still hard. Ian pulls out of Mickey’s ass and watches as his husband quickly puts his hand over his entrance like he was told to do. Ian lays down on his stomach and brings his face right up to Mickey’s ass.

“When I say, move your hand and spread your cheeks for me.”

Ian once again flips the camera so he can see his face on the screen and angles it so his nose, lips, and Mickey’s ass are in the shot.

“Okay. Now.”

Mickey moves his hand away and spreads his cheeks open with each of his hands. Ian sticks his tongue out and licks up, collecting the cum that drips out of Mickey’s ass onto his tongue.

“HOLY FUCK.”

He sticks his tongue inside, feeling how stretched open he is from Ian’s dick as he swirls it around Mickey’s walls, collecting whatever cum is trying to leak out of him. Mickey’s dick twitches, trying to get hard again but drained from the intense orgasm he had only two minutes ago. Satisfied with his fill, Ian pulls away from Mickey’s ass and looks at the screen, wiping the cum that's on his chin with his hand. He crawls back up Mickey’s body, supporting himself on his wobbly knees and right hand, stopping when he is face to face with his husband.

Supporting himself on his knees, Ian takes his right hand and grasps Mickey's jaw. He squeezes Mickey's cheeks just enough so he knows Ian wants him to open his mouth. Mickey opens up and Ian does the same, letting his cum drip off his tongue and into Mickey's mouth. Mickey swallows and the action has Ian turned on all over again. He leans down and kisses his husband, the sweet and salty taste being passed back and forth between them. Mickey hears the ding sound of the record button being pushed, indicating that Ian has stopped filming them.

Pulling away, Ian looks into his husband's blue eyes where he could easily get lost in them and in no way be concerned if he never found his way back.

“How was that?” Ian whispers.

“From where I was laying, pretty fucking amazing.”

“Watching you through the screen, fuck Mickey.” Ian lays beside his husband, no longer having the energy to hold himself up.

“So, better than porn?”

“Nothing could ever beat it.”

Ian puts the phone on the pillow beside his head so he can take his husband's face in both his hands, kissing him softly, enjoying the tender touches as they bask in their afterglow. Foreheads touching, Mickey smiles against Ian’s lips.

“I guess we have a sex tape.”

Ian chuckles. “I guess so. Could we be any more cliché?”

“I mean, considering everything else in our lives hasn’t been, technically, normal. A married couple with a sex tape at least puts us back up there with bored housewives and shit.”

Grabbing the blanket, Ian pulls it up and over their bodies to cover them both. A slight chill hitting their skin now that the weed in their system and the heat from their release are both fading. Mickey rests his head on Ian’s chest, feeling safe and loved as Ian wraps his arm around his shoulder.

“Come on then. We going to watch it or what?”

Ian doesn’t need to be asked twice. He picks the phone back up and unlocks it, opening the video and turning his phone to the side so it takes up the whole screen.

“Ready?”

“Are you? Because watching this is going to make me want to go for round two.”

“I can help you take care of that.” Ian places a kiss on Mickey’s forehead and then turns back to the screen as he presses play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut, filth, and slight romance.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on social media.  
> Twitter: @halewolf24 (updates on future fics and their progress)  
> Instagram: @gallavich.geek (video edits)


End file.
